Mira
Mira is an artificial being/demon from the Demon Realm, and one of the two main villains in the computer game Dragon Ball Online, along with Towa, a major villain in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and the ultimate antagonist in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. Biography ''Dragon Ball Online'' In the game, he and Towa served as the main antagonists, and first appeared with an army of cyborgs on New Namek to find the Dragon Balls. The Namekians refuse to give them away to them, so Mira destroys the planet with a Spirit Bomb (though they evacuate to Earth thanks to Porunga). Mira invades Earth in Age 1000, and successfully conquers it in Age 2000. He recruits the soldiers of Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, as well as the mercenaries known as the Red Pants Army. Upon learning of Goku though, he heads back in time to stop him and become stronger. Dende discovers him, and gets Future Trunks to help stop him. Bardock, whom had been possessed by Mira, soon regains his self-conscience and uses a Kamikaze attack to kill both of them. Unfortuanetly though, Mira survives. ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' Mira, along with Towa, appear as antagonists in Xenoverse. They first appear on Namek stating that they desire to make history 'interesting', at least Towa does, Mira still desires to become the strongest. After a battle with the Future Warrior, they retreat. Later during the Cell Games, Mira corrupts Mr. Satan, Gohan, and Cell by putting them in Villainous Modes. After all have been freed, and Mira is beaten again, they retreat. During the Majin Buu arc, the Future Warrior fights Mira again, ending with them colliding against each other. Mira fires an energy blast at him, but the Warrior dodges and kills him off with a Kamehameha. Towa escapes and manages to save his core, hoping to revive him. Xenoverse 2 Mira returns once again for Xenoverse 2 and fully recovered from his near death experience. Over the course of the story, Mira isn't satisfied with himself and his power and is struggling to awaken and use his power often having to run away from his battles due to the arrival of the 1st Future Warrior, who ends up chasing after Mira for most of the story. Later Mira is shown to being increasingly unhappy and unsatisfied seeing individuals like Broly, Janemba and Bardock being able to increase and use their new power while he isn't able to. After Bardock is free from their control Bardock is able to easily overpower Mira and takes him into the Crack of Time to save the 2nd Future Warrior and Xeno Trunks from being pulled in and engages Mira in battle. During the battle Bardock is constantly powering up through his Super Saiyan forms while belittling Mira for his motivations for fighting which was to impress Towa. Mira is defeated by Super Saiyan 3 Bardock, whose fate was unknown when the Crack of Time was actually opened by Mira, who is now motivated by Bardock why he should be fighting, returns and invades the Time Nest with Towa so they can capture the egg Toki Toki laid which they are going to use to reopen the Demon Realm. Mira quickly dispatches Xeno Trunks and knocks him into the 2nd Future Warrior and attempts to kill them both but they are saved by the 1st Future Warrior who gives his remaining Ki to the new Future Warrior and passes out, nearly dead from Mira's attack. When the 2nd Future Warrior follows them, Mira finally awakens his full power, shocking Towa as she reveals she didn't create his body so it could handle that much power. Towa asks Mira to stand down as if his body was to explode with that much power he would destroy the egg which would destroy everything in all universes. Towa then joins the 2nd Future Warrior and battles against Mira and together they take him down and Towa begins to shut down Mira when Mira kidnaps her and fuses with Towa and the Egg of Toki Toki into a brand new form with no limit. Elder Kai orders the Future Warrior to retreat as they have lost, however Goku arrives to everyone's shock and reveals Whis felt what happened and sent Goku to assist. Goku tells the 2nd Future Warrior to stay and fight as hope isn't lost yet and they can still fight and together they have a chance and Goku powers up to Super Saiyan Blue. Inspired by Goku's words, the Future Warrior stays. During the fight Elder Kai is telling them to leave with Goku uncharacteristically telling Elder Kai to shut up and let them fight him. After a long battle Goku unleashes his most powerful attack, The Dragon's Fist at Super Saiyan Blue, ripping the egg out of Mira's fused body. Goku screams at the 2nd Future Warrior to do it, which prompts the Future Warrior to unleash the most powerful Kamehameha, Mira forgive Towa and separate her before he was finally destroyed once and for all. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Military Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Partners in Crime Category:In love villains Category:Spouses Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fighter Category:Possessor Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Honorable Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Pawns Category:Rivals Category:Evil Creation Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Magic Category:Robots Category:Related to Hero Category:Hybrids Category:Giant Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Humanoid Category:Traitor Category:Cataclysm Category:Murderer Category:God Wannabe Category:Xenoverse Villains